(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescope with a foldable and extendable base and more particularly for the base being able to be extended before use and folded after use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional telescope usually comes with a separate tripod, which is not convenient and involves time-consuming processes to both mount and dismount the telescope thereon, besides having to store the telescope and the tripod separately in cases.